1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low insertion force connector in which two connector housings are fitted together through a cam mechanism by a slide member.
2. Related art
There has been proposed a connector assembly (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-203581) in which one of a pair of connector housings is fitted relative to the other connector housing through a cam mechanism with a low insertion force by inserting a slide member into the one connector housing.
In FIG. 15, this connector assembly 70 comprises the one connector housing 71, the other connector housing 72 and a cam follower member 73, and the other connector housing 72 is inserted into the one connector housing 71 as shown in FIG. 16. When the cam follower member 73 is moved right, each of followers 74 of the cam follower member 73 moves in a corresponding slot 75 in the one connector housing 71 and a corresponding cam track 76 in the other connector housing 72, so that the one connector housing 71 and the other connector housing 72 are fitted together as shown in FIG. 17.
However, before and after the one connector housing 71 and the other connector housing 72 are fitted together by the cam follower member 73, the cam follower member 73 projects from the other connector housing 72 (see FIGS. 16 and 17). Therefore, there has been encountered a disadvantage that the connector assembly 70 has an increased size.